Powers You Never Knew You Had
by LostFairy
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose find an old friend of the Doctor brought back to life, but before they know it they're running for their lives on a planet the Doctor thought long since dead. Hinted 10Rose, complete.
1. Time Ripple

Hello! I've written a new story (eveyone run!). A big thanks to my beta, QueenBoris and a big thanks to everyone who reveiws. Go, press that little purple button, you know you want to!

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who.

xxx

Rose was laughing so hard she almost fell off the chair she was sitting on.

"And then he snogged you!" the Doctor laughed, as Rose leant on his shoulder, gasping for breath.

"That was _horrible_!" she said, still laughing, as they both reminisced about their last adventure. One man who was a little too drunk had tried to get a little too close to Rose. He probably still had a massive red handprint on his cheek from where she'd slapped him. Now that they looked back at it, it was actually rather funny.

"He was really going for it…" the Doctor said thoughtfully, before bursting out in laughter again. Rose looked up at him, a playful smile on her face.

"You were jealous," she said slyly. He stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"No I wasn't," he said simply.

"You so were," she replied, sitting up and nudging him slightly. She dearly wished he had been.

"I wasn't jealous, Rose."

"Don't lie to me. I could see it. You were jealous."

"No I wasn't!"

"Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!"

"Rose, I'm telling you, I wasn't jealous." Rose laughed and looked down at her hands, then leaned back in the seat. "If I was jealous of that wouldn't I be glowing green every time I see Mickey?" Rose laughed.

"Yea, I guess." She grinned at him, "Ok! I believe you weren't jealous." The Doctor smiled and leaned back. He could be an excellent liar when he wanted to be.

Suddenly the TARDIS gave a sickening lurch, and the Doctor jumped up and ran to the consol. Symbols flashed across the screen as Rose stumbled up beside him. "What's happening!" she yelled over the alarm that was now going off.

"Time ripple!" he yelled, frantically pressing buttons on the consol.

"What's a time ripple?"

"A disturbance in time, exactly the sort of thing the Time Lords usually fix. But now the Time Lords are gone…" he trailed off as he ran to the other side of the consol, and grabbed a lever. "Hold on tight!" he yelled, as he slammed the lever down.

Rose was thrown across the room, and grabbed onto the railing, holding on for dear life. The Doctor was leaping around the consol, pressing buttons, switching dials, pulling levers, jumping around like a madman. The TARDIS rocked and swayed, the engines groaning and struggling. "Come on!" the Doctor shouted, jumping around the consol, "Come _on_!" he reached round one side and hit a button, while reaching round the other side with his leg and kicking a lever up. The TARDIS suddenly shook, knocking both Rose and the Doctor off their feet. Rose held onto the railing, sitting on the floor, while the Doctor jumped up and frantically ran around the consol, using seemingly random controls. The TARDIS shook again, and there was the inexplicable feeling that they were falling. Sparks started to fly from the consol, but the Doctor didn't care. The sound of the engines struggling and the alarm all rang so loudly in Rose's ears, and she felt as if she was being deafened. The TARDIS lunged another time, and Rose could have sworn it sounded like it was going to fall apart. The Doctor, who was mentally cursing whoever decided to give Time Lords only two arms, flung himself onto the consol, clung onto the centre column and swung around it, switching a row of dials, then swung his leg up and kicked the lever that he had previously kicked up down, and reached out with one hand and hit another button, and the TARDIS suddenly stopped with a sickening thud.

Rose and the Doctor were silent, both gasping for breath, the Doctor more so than Rose. He looked around with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. Smoke was coming from the consol, and the odd spark appearing here and there. He looked down at Rose after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"You ok?" he asked, looking concerned at her sat on the floor.

"Yea, fine thanks," she replied, letting go of the railings, "that was… pretty spectacular," she said, laughing slightly, the image of the Doctor spinning round the central column still playing over in her mind.

"Thanks," he said, and looked at himself still sprawled over the consol. He slid of, and walked unsteadily up to her. "TARDISs were designed to be piloted by six Time Lords, you know." He held out his hand and she took it, and he pulled her up. He held her steady for a second, arms around her waist. "You sure you ok?" he asked; she looked rather dazed.

"You, fine, just hit my head on the railing, its nothing. Really," He let her go, and she lifted her hand to her forehead, rubbing it.

"Aww, poor Rose, I guess I'll just have to kiss it better then, won't I?" he cooed, taking her head in his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her, then walked over to the screen on the consol. Rose grinned.

"Jealous," she muttered, and walked up to him. "So, where are we?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, staring at the screen.

"What?"

"I followed the time ripple to where it originated." He shook his head. "You will never ever ever guess where it was." He looked at her. She looked at him questioningly, before she realised.

"You are kidding me," she said, ready to burst out laughing if they were where she thought they were.

"I'm not kidding you."

"We're in London, aren't we?" she knew that look on his face. It was the one he always gave her when she asked to go back and see her mum.

"Yea, in the year 2006." He pressed another button to confirm their position, and sighed. "Can't anything ever happen on any planet other than earth?" Rose laughed, and headed towards the door.

"C'mon," she said, "Let's go see my mum." She stepped outside, and the Doctor followed her out.

He stood next to her, and looked around. "Ok," she said, "So we're on the other side of London. Oh well." She looked up at the Doctor, who was looking around apprehensively. "What's the matter?"

"I can feel it. The time ripple." He shivered. "Haven't felt one of these for _ages_."

"Well then, let's investigate."

"Yea, I agree. Um…" he looked around, then pointed down a road, "That way."

"How do you know?" Roes asked, following him.

"I told you, I can feel it."

xxx

They'd been walking for 10 minutes, and so far hadn't found anything.

"Um, Doctor, are you sure you know where you're going?" Rose asked.

"Yes, of course I know." He stopped, and folded his arms, annoyed. "The TARDIS parked quite far away from it, though. And as far as I can tell, we're nowhere near it." He made an odd grunting noise.

"Can't we just go back to the TARDIS and get it to land slightly more accurately?" The Doctor sucked in through his teeth.

"Better not, she needs a rest. That last journey didn't exactly do wonders for her." There was an awkward silence, until a bus drove down the road past them.

"Public transport it is, then," said Rose, and grabbed the Doctor's hand as they ran to the bus stop in front of them.

xxx

The Doctor hated public transport. In fact, hated didn't seem to do it justice. He loathed it. Despised it. And had made sure to let Rose know about this.

"Why do you hate public transport so much, anyway?" she asked.

"It's just so… domestic." He looked around at the people that were jammed on the bus. Rose and the Doctor had got the last seat. The Doctor was sitting at the window, staring out of it. Rose was pushed right up against him, as a particularly inconsiderate old man had insisted on sitting next to her. Thankfully, he wasn't trying to make conversation. Rose moved further towards the Doctor, trying to get further away from the old man.

"So, are we getting closer?" Rose asked.

"Yea, getting closer. Still need to keep going though. Lucky this bus is going in the right direction."

"Yea," they said nothing, as the bus came to a stop and a few people got off, followed by more people getting on. The bus started going again. "So, what exactly is a time ripple?" The Doctor turned round to look at her, shifting in his seat.

"It's a disturbance in time, happens naturally, rather than someone messing with time. Usually involves something getting transported from one time to another, or a thing being transported, or someone brought back to life, or in some cases someone disappearing altogether." He looked at her, with a grin on his face. "Let's hope your mum disappeared, shall we?" he laughed. Rose punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"If anyone's gone disappearing, we can find 'em, right? Or if someone's been transported we can take 'em back?"

"Depends. If someone has been transported then yea, we can take them back. But if someone's disappeared, we'll have to wait until another time ripple when they get brought back into reality again. It'll only be a fraction of a second for them, but it could take centuries in the real universe." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's weird, though. It doesn't feel the same as last time. Last time someone had been transported 1,000 years into the past and onto another planet. The Time Lords managed to get the poor guy back to his own time relatively easily. That's the only time ripple that's happened while I've been alive. I wasn't sent to help him, but I could still feel it. All Time Lords can always feel time ripples. But this one's… different. There's something else, behind the ripple. I can feel it, but I don't know what it is. The time ripple's too strong."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Don't know. No idea. Guess we're just going to have to wait and see." Rose nodded. "We're about a month after the time ripple actually happened here, so keep an eye out for missing posters or whatever." Roes nodded again, and they sat in silence for a while. Another bus stop, more people off more people on.

"You said it could bring people back to life," she said quietly. He looked at her. "Do you think it could bring my dad back?" He smiled slightly, and shook his head.

"Doubt it. If it is that, it could have brought back anyone from the whole of time and space. The chances that it's going to be anyone we know are… well, slim to say the least." He smiled at her warmly, trying to comfort her as the disappointment was clear on her face. He put his hand on top of hers, and gave it a squeeze.

The bus came to a stop again, and people started getting off.

"Oh, better get off here," said the Doctor, standing up. Rose stood up after him, and they squeezed past the man who was now rather happy to have the seat to himself, and walked out of the bus, still hand in hand.

The Doctor looked around eagerly as the bus drove away behind them. "Right," he said, "this way," he started running off, Rose running after him.

xxx

Running through a shopping centre, hand in hand, they were getting some rather funny looks.

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted, "We're so close," they weaved through some unsuspecting shoppers, knocking a fair few of them over. They ran round another corner, straight into someone. It wasn't the first time they'd run into someone, and before the Doctor had run on with a hurried sorry, but he couldn't run on this time.

"Doctor! Rose!" Jackie gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Mum!" Rose said, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh god…" muttered the Doctor, putting his head in his hands.

"I didn't know you were coming home!" said Jackie, in that high-pitched voice that only she could muster, "why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I didn't know we were coming back, I mean, the TARDIS just sort of crashed here, and the Doctor's looking for something…" she trailed off as the Doctor was jumping on the spot, looking extremely impatient.

"Yes! And I'm still looking for it! Can we go now please?" He pointed behind him with his thumb, almost looking like a 5 year old needing the toilet.

"Yea, just coming," Roes looked back at her mother, "mum, listen I need to go but I'll see you back in the flat later, alright?"

"Um, ok," Jackie looked a little disappointed, but understood. She looked back at the Doctor, who seemed to be staring into space, no longer looking like he desperately needed the toilet. "So what are you looking for? 'Cause if there's some sort of alien invasion I think I'll stay as far away from you as I can thanks…"

"No mum, really it's ok it's not an alien invasion, is it Doctor?" she looked at the Doctor for a reply, but he said nothing. "Doctor?" she walked in front of him, concerned.

"It's coming this way," he whispered, "I know what it is. But it cant be…" he trailed off, looked down at Rose, then back up again, more focused this time. "Come on," he walked forward, a mixture of confusion, curiosity and hope on his face. Rose looked at Jackie, and they both followed him.

Suddenly he broke out into a run, once again weaving through people, as Rose and Jackie struggled to keep up with him. He ran round a corner… then stopped. Rose and Jackie stopped behind him. There was an open space in front of them, not as crowded as where they had been. Most people seemed to just be getting on with their shopping, or sitting on a bench or whatever. But one person stood in the middle, staring at them. She looked to be a young woman, with short hair and sticking features, dark eyes and dark hair. She was staring at the Doctor, completely stunned. And the Doctor was staring at her.

Slowly, carefully, he walked forward, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally he managed to find his voice.

"…Susan?" he whispered, as if daring to say it. '_Who the hell is Susan?_' thought Rose.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, walking forward herself. A smile started to play on the Doctor's face, as if he wanted to smile but didn't want to in case this wasn't actually happening.

"It's me," he said in a hushed tone, "it's the Doctor." Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. Realisation, and happiness. She smiled from ear to ear, hardly believe what this man in front of her was saying.

"Grandfather!" she shouted, suddenly running towards him, arms out. He ran to her, a massive grin on his face. He wrapped his arms round her, and she wrapped hers around his neck, and he lifted her up and spun her round, not daring to let go.

Rose and Jackie looked on, confusion etched on their faces. Not only were Rose and Jackie watching them; they'd gained quite an audience. Perhaps the thing that grabbed the people's attention most was a young woman shouting 'grandfather!' at a man who couldn't be over 40.

The Doctor placed her on the ground, and she rested her head against his chest, and he rested his on her head.

Rose and Jackie looked at each other, both as confused as the other one. Who was Susan?


	2. Who's Susan?

Right, second chapter. Admitedly, not much happens, but I promise it gets more exciting! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, you guys are great.

My story doesn't seem to be appearing in the main Doctor Who section :( Usually it is by the next day, but it's still not there. Grr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

Rose and Jackie watched as the Doctor and this Susan person were talking, both looking very happy and very relieved and very surprised. The Doctor kept shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. Susan seemed to be speaking in a very high-pitched voice, which Rose guessed was because she was excited. Or maybe she just had a high-pitched voice.

All Rose knew was that, somehow, Susan must be the Doctor's granddaughter. She had, after all, run up to him shouting 'grandfather'. She'd never thought the Doctor had had a family; it was just such an odd idea. But that was definitely what she'd said. But that wasn't even the weirdest thing.

The weirdest thing was that she didn't understand what they were saying. It was a different language, and the TARDIS wasn't translating it. She'd gotten so used to every language automatically being translated for her, that suddenly hearing one she didn't understand was a bit of a shock to the system. As far as she knew, the only reason the TARDIS stopped translating languages was if the Doctor was hurt, but he looked perfectly fine right now. In fact, he looked more than fine. He looked absolutely bloody ecstatic. So why wasn't the TARDIS working?

Rose had guessed they had probably been talking about the Time War at some point, and how she had survived it. Now that she thought about it, the Doctor hardly ever talked about the Time Way any more. Not as much as he used to. Not as much as the other him used to. At first she thought that was good. She thought it meant he'd gotten over it. But he still had the nightmares he had before. He didn't sleep often, but when he did, she could hear him screaming, and she'd always been there to comfort him. Anyway, they'd definitely been talking about it, and they'd both gotten pretty emotional, her more so than he though. At one point he'd said something to her, and they'd been silent, as she took in whatever he had said. Rose had guess that that had been when he told her everyone died. If she was the result of the time ripple, it meant that she'd been transported from the war to here, or she'd been brought back to life.

Then they stopped talking, smiled at each other for a second, before hugging again. When they parted, she looked over at Rose and Jackie and said, "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" It was another shock to the system when she suddenly started speaking perfect English, after speaking a different language for ages.

"Oh, yes, sorry, being terribly rude aren't I?" said the Doctor, now also speaking in perfect English, "I seem to do that a lot in this regeneration, don't I?" he asked Rose, but she didn't get time to answer. "Susan, this is Rose, a friend I travel with, and this is Jackie, her mother. And before you ask me, NO I DON'T travel with her mother." He paused for a second, before carrying on. "And Rose and Jackie, this is Susan, my granddaughter." They exchanged hellos and handshakes. "She's a Time Lord. Well, Time Lady. Got brought back to life via the time ripple." The Doctor grinned, and Rose just stood, completely silent, still getting over the fact that the Doctor had a _granddaughter_.

xxx

On the way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Susan had spent the whole time talking to each other, still in that untranslatable language. Jackie had gone back to the flat. Rose had so many questions, but it looked like it was going to be very hard to get the Doctor alone for a while. She wondered vaguely if Sarah-Jane knew he had a granddaughter. If he'd told her he had a family. She remembered suddenly when she'd gone back to save her dad, and the Doctor had said that his whole family had died, but she hadn't thought about it since then. She couldn't really imagine the Doctor with a family, with kids. It was all so domestic. Then again, this was a Time Lord family; maybe he went around the universe with his family in the TARDIS. But that would still be too domestic for him. Though, she had to remind herself, this would have been a different Doctor, in a different body. Maybe he didn't mind domestic so much then.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that it wasn't until she heard an excited shriek from Susan that she realised they were back at the TARDIS. Susan ran up to it, and ran her hand down it, smiling. She turned back to the Doctor.

"You still haven't fixed it!" she cried happily, "I would have thought after 600 years you would have changed it."

"Nah, I've grown to love it. Wouldn't have it any other way," he walked up to the door and reached inside to get his jacket to get his key, "the inside's changed, though. A lot." He opened the door, and they all went inside.

Susan looked around her, gasping. "Wow," she said, "you really have changed it." She walked up to the consol, and looked at the various controls, and looked at the screen, then frowned slightly. "What did you do to her?" she asked.

"Oh, that would be following the time ripple back here. She didn't enjoy it much," he sat in the seat, and watched as Susan looked around her. "So what do you think?"

"Its very different. Use to be so white. And the controls are everywhere! They used to be in all straight lines and generally be organised, now they're just sort of… everywhere." He laughed, as she looked up at him. "The Doctor I knew never would have had it like this."

"Well I've changed."

"You certainly have. The old you never would have ran up and hugged me like that."

"Like I said, I've changed. A lot." Susan nodded, slowly.

"Yea, you have." She said. There was a silence, as none of them seemed to know what to say. Rose was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I can see you two want to be alone, so I'll just… leave…" she walked out of the TARDIS, and closed the door behind her.

The Doctor and Susan stood for a while, neither sure what to say. Finally Susan asked the question that had been burning on her mind ever since he left her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"Do what?" She walked up to him, and stood just in front of him, folding her arms.

"You know what," she said sternly. She tried to look angry, but he could see behind the act there was sadness. Her expression softened, and she dropped her hands to her side. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Why did you leave me?"

"You know why I left you," he replied, sitting up, "so you could live your life, the way you always wanted to. Have a home and a husband. Have your own life, without aliens and monsters and life and death, with a family. I could hear what you were saying, how much you wanted to stay with him. You'd been with me for years, you needed to get your own life." The silence came back, as she took in what he'd said. She already knew that, really, he'd told her when he left her. She just needed to hear him say it again.

"You said you'd come back," she was almost ready to cry, as she remembered all those nights spent staring outside the window, waiting, hoping to hear that sound, hoping to see that blue box appear in front of her.

The Doctor looked down guiltily. He had said that he would go back, that he would visit her. And he never did. He wasn't even sure why. Then the Time War happened, and he thought he could never see her again. He hadn't seen her during the War, but he knew she was dead.

"Why didn't you come back?" she asked, brining him back to reality. He didn't look up.

"I don't know," he muttered; just load enough for her to hear. She frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Suddenly he stood up, and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know!" he repeated, slightly angry. But he was angry with himself. "I don't know why I didn't come back. I don't know why I didn't visit you. And then there was the Time War and I didn't think I could ever see you again. And I hated myself. I hated myself for not going back for you, I hated myself for what I did in the Time War." He stopped, and looked at her, almost begging for forgiveness. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back, crying quietly into his jacket.

xxx

Rose sat on a bench, at looked at her watch. It had been 15 minutes since she'd walked out of the TARDIS, and she wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't know if she should go back in, if she would be interrupting them if she did. Maybe she should just wait for the Doctor to come out and get her. She kept thinking about the things Susan had said.

"_The Doctor I knew never would have had it like this."_

"_The old you never would have ran up and hugged me like that." _

That really was a different Doctor. She couldn't imagine the Doctor and not always holding his hand, and hugging him whenever they got out of trouble, or were reunited. She couldn't imagine the Doctor content with a TARDIS where all the controls were neatly organised in straight lines. It just seemed so undoctorish. Even when he regenerated, he's still been the Doctor. The small things she held so close to her heart had always stayed the same. But the Doctor Susan seemed to be describing was so different, she couldn't imagine him being like that.

She stood up, and walked around a bit. She kicked a stone, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She walked over to the side of a park, where there were children playing on swings and seesaws and climbing frames. Smiling softly, she thought about when the Doctor had had children. She wondered if they had playgrounds like this on Gallifrey, and if kids went to school, and if they had birthdays and got presents, and all the silly little domestic things that happened on Earth that the Doctor would never want to do. At least, her Doctor would never want to do. Susan's Doctor was very different. She'd have to ask him, along with all the other questions she had yet to ask him.

Then she heard door opening, and spun round to see the Doctor coming out of the TARDIS. She grinned, and walked up to him, happy he was finally done.

He shut the door behind him, and looked around. He then looked at Rose, as she walked up in front of him.

"Where's Susan?" Rose asked, looking behind him waiting for her to come out too.

"Oh, she's just looking round the TARDIS, seeing exactly what's changed." Rose nodded, trying to decide which question to ask first.

"So… you have a granddaughter?" she asked. It was a bit obvious, so she decided to elaborate. "Which means that you had kids at some point, right?" He nodded.

"Yep."

"And a wife?" The Doctor sucked in through his teeth, something he seemed to like to do.

"Not exactly a wife, no, but the Gallifreyan equivalent, basically."

"So you did do domestic once," Rose said, more a statement than a question. The Doctor laughed, as he tried to remember back that long ago.

"Yea, I did. Hated every minute of it, mind you. Never was very good at the whole father thing. Susan was the only person in my family I ever really understood, we both shared the want to escape life on Gallifrey and break free from the Time Lord rules, and go explore time and space. We tried to do that, long story, we ended up getting exiled. Just us and the TARDIS. We travelled for a bit, landed on Earth, she ended up getting followed home by two of her school teachers and we went travelling again… wonder what happened to them… anyway, yea, I did do domestic."

"So you had a family?"

"Yea."

"How come you never mention 'em?" The Doctor's smiled fell, and he looked down at the floor. Rose suddenly felt bad for asking. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it.

"Because it hurts," he said finally, looking up at her, the pain evident in his eyes. "They're all dead. I never truly appreciated them, and it was me who ended up…" he caught himself before he went any further. "It hurts to think about them. Especially Susan." Rose wanted to ask why, but knew she probably shouldn't delve any further. She waited for a few seconds, before asking him another question.

"Before, you two were talking in a different language, that the TARDIS didn't translate." A frown quickly crossed the Doctor's face as he looked up at her. He looked so confused it was almost funny.

"We were? That's… worrying. Must be something wrong with the TARDIS…" he turned around to go back in, before stopping and spinning round again to face Rose. "Of course!" he said, "we were speaking Gallifreyan, and I had to set the TARDIS to translate any language except Gallifreyan for the Time War, in case any Daleks managed to get in and hear our plans. I suppose I really should turn that off, don't really need it anymore." Rose laughed, and he smiled.

Suddenly Susan burst out of the doors, almost knocking the Doctor over. She stopped in front of them, a look of absolute urgency on her face.

"Grandfather!" she said breathlessly, "I've got something to tell you."


	3. Something's Wrong

Right, chapter three! Thanks everyone who's reviewed! And thanks to QueenBoris for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

"What? What is it?" asked the Doctor, suddenly serious.

"It's just, I was thinking, about the time ripple. Time ripples are a collection of excess energy from the Time Lords that collect up over time and punche a hole in the universe and messes with time, right?" the Doctor nodded, "and during the Time War the Time Lords adapted that excess energy and used it all up, and with the Time Lords gone…"

"…Where did the time ripple come from?" the Doctor finished, knowing where she was gong with this. He ran into the TARDIS, pressed a few buttons and looked at the screen. His frowned deepened. "But that's impossible," he whispered. Susan looked at the screen, and frowned too.

"But you said Gallifrey was destroyed," she looked up at the Doctor.

"It was," he said, pressing some more buttons.

"What is it? What's happening?" asked Rose, who felt it was time to assert herself.

"The TARDIS says the time ripple's coming from Gallifrey. It says it still exists. It says it didn't exist before, but now suddenly it does again. But… that's _impossible_."

"Well, there is always one thing we can do," said Susan, a sly smile slowly appearing on her face. The Doctor looked at her, eyes wide.

"Oh no," he said, making big arm gestures to demonstrate his point, "I've already made the TARDIS follow a time ripple, I don't think she'd be able to make it to a planet that shouldn't exist. And even if she could I don't think she'd ever forgive me." He started walking round the consol, mind racing. "I mean, Gallifrey doesn't exist, I was there when it was destroyed. Not only was it destroyed but completely wiped form history, so that it never even existed in the first place!"

"Oh come on," said Susan, "what happened to the Doctor who wouldn't stop at anything? I know you, you haven't changed that much. Curiosity always gets the better of you."

"No! We can't, I mean, it's impossible, if the TARDIS thinks Gallifrey now exists, then it's just a broken circuit or something, won't take to long to fix…" he was cut off when the engines suddenly started going. Frowning, he looked down at his hand, which was positioned over a button he'd just pressed. He looked over the consol; slightly confused at the course he'd just subconsciously set the TARDIS on. "Oh…" he said, running a hand through his hair, "maybe curiosity will get the better of me then."

Suddenly the TARDIS shook, and once again its crew were all knocked off their feet. The Doctor and Susan jumped up, and were running around the consol, much like the Doctor had been before. Rose got up and ran over to the railing, and was holding on again as the TARDIS shook around her. She had a feeling this sort of thing was going to get commonplace.

Rose watched as the Doctor and Susan shouted things at each other in Gallifreyan, each on opposite sides of the consol. The TARDIS creaked, the engines struggled and the whole room seemed to be distorting around her. Or maybe that was just her imagination. The TARDIS lunged suddenly, throwing them all across the room. Rose fell to the floor, and grabbed onto the railing next to her, and clamped her eyes shut, as the consol seemed to explode above her.

The Doctor was the only one who managed to keep his balance, Susan also falling over. He ran back up to the consol, almost falling on it as the TARDIS lunged the other way. Susan somehow found her feet and was up again, clinging onto the consol for balance as well as trying to figure out which buttons to press. More sparks flew from the consol, burning the Doctor's hands.

"It's not going to work!" the Doctor yelled over the alarm and the engines. "It can't land here! It just can't!"

"We have to try!" Susan shouted back. She looked at the screen, as warnings flew across it. It still seemed to think Gallifrey existed, though. She told the Doctor this.

"But it's wrong! It _wrong_!" They were all suddenly thrown to the floor again, as the alarms faded away and the groaning of the engines died down.

The Doctor jumped up, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the railings behind him. He ran up to the screen, and read what it said was their location. He shook his head and stepped backwards, completely dazed, lost and confused. "But…" he whispered, "but…"

"What does it say?" asked Susan, getting up, even though she was pretty sure she already knew what it said.

"We're on Gallifrey," he didn't believe it. He _couldn't _believe it. He shook his head some more and ran his hand through his hair again. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. Or confused. Or surprised. Or happy, for that matter. In fact, he always seemed to do it. He probably did it in his sleep. "But we can't be. Gallifrey doesn't _exist_. They destroyed it before it was even made, wiped away its existence from time and space forever. We _can't _be here."

"But we are, aren't we?" said Susan. The Doctor nodded his head, very slowly.

"I can feel it," he said in a small voice. "But…"

"Well," Susan quickly interrupted him, "there's one way we can find out." She walked up to the doors despite the Doctor's protests, and before he could stop her, she was outside.


	4. Home

Really short chapter here, sorry:( I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be able to get a chapter up until Monday. Unless of course I get lots and lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: Maybe in some parallel universe I own Doctor Who, but not here.

xxx

The Doctor quickly ran out after her, stopping suddenly as he got outside. Rose came out soon after him, and gasped. For a few silent minutes, all the time travellers could do was stare.

"It's beautiful," whispered Rose, staring in awe at the landscape in front of her. The sky was a burnt orange with purple, green and yellow streaks. The sun burnt brightly in the sky, warming the planet. In front of her stretched golden fields, surrounded by lush, green forests. The grass was purple. The leaves of the trees were predominantly green, but there were trees with leaves of blue, bronze and silver. Some leaves were even transparent. Fruit hung from some of the trees. There were brilliant flowers with bright petals, some even as tall as trees. The sounds of animals could be heard coming from the forest, ranging from insects to birds singing. The entire landscape was wild and beautiful.

"It's Gallifrey," said Susan, in a hush voice, as if she didn't want to make to much noise and destroy the peace. She'd been away from Gallifrey for so long before, that now every time she saw it it still took her breath away.

Rose was stunned. The Doctor had described Gallifrey to her before, but she could never have imagined it looked anything like this. From his descriptions, she'd imagined it was beautiful. This wasn't beautiful. This was mind-blowingly, awe-inspiringly, breath-takingly beautiful. At least Rose thought it was. The Doctor and Susan were probably so used to it, having grown up on this planet, that they didn't find it so beautiful and moving.

The Doctor was moved. He had so many emotions flying round his head that he really didn't know how he felt. Surprise, awe, wonder, confusion, relief, happiness, bitterness, sadness, sorrow, loss, guilt, but over all of these emotions there was one that was one that was standing out from the rest. It wasn't so much of an emotion, than a feeling. It was there, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it wouldn't stop. And he knew it was right, somehow, so he stopped trying to ignore it, and let it take over. And when he did, a smile came to his face.

He was home.


	5. Memento Mori

Another shortish chapter, but I'll be able to get the next one up sooner. I hope. The more reviews, the soon it'll be up!

Disclaimer: I'm starting to like this parallel universe idea, but as I said it is parallel and not this universe.

xxx

Rose walked around the forest, eyes wide with wonder. Rays of sunlight came through the leaves, making the forest look like something out of a fairy tale. Small, brightly coloured birds fluttered from tree to tree, singing the most beautiful songs she'd ever heard. The air seemed almost to have a sweet smell to it. The ground was soft beneath her feet. At first she felt bad for standing on the grass, but it always sprang back up again when she lifted her foot. There was something about this forest, this planet, that made her feel so warm inside. Not only was it the most beautiful place she'd ever seen, but it was the Doctor's home planet. Where he'd come from. Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords. The planet she'd heard so many legends about, and she was one of the only people in the universe who knew the truth.

Susan wondered through the forest, brushing her hand against the trees as she went past. She looked around at all the plants and animals, naming them all in her head. She never thought she'd see this again, her own planet. Judging from the environment, they were in Southern Gallifrey. She'd lived in Northern Gallifrey before, but it was still the same planet. The same planet she'd run away from so many years ago. But she'd run away because of the people, but now there seemed to be no people left. At least not here, anyway. There could be more people on the planet. For all she knew, something could have brought the planet back to the way it was before the time war. But that was part of the mystery. Funny, she thought, how she'd only just been reunited with the Doctor and already they were on another adventure. Not quite running for their lives yet, but she was sure that wouldn't take long.

The Doctor was sat down, head in his hands. He was still trying to sort out everything that was going on in his mind. He still couldn't believe he was back on Gallifrey. And materialising in a place as beautiful as this really wasn't helping him. He'd felt so guilty before about destroying it. And now being back here was making it worse. The only reason he was allowing himself to believe this was Gallifrey was because he could sense it was. All Time Lords were connected to Gallifrey telepathically, just like they were connected to each other. He could feel the planet, but still not anyone one the planet. It was deserted. At least it was as far as he could tell. But the fact that the planet was even here in the first place was still confusing him. He looked around the forest surrounding him. It was beautiful, he had to admit. Then he noticed something. It was a very small something, but he noticed it nonetheless. Slowly, he stood up and walked towards it, then sat down next to it. Reaching out, he touched it gently with the tips of his fingers. It was a small, yellow flower with 6 petals. _Memento Mori_ was its proper name, but it was more commonly known as the Gallifreyan Flower of Remembrance. A sad smile came to his lips, as he felt the flower's soft petals against his skin.

"Grandfather?" He looked up suddenly, to see Susan standing above him. He pulled his hand away from the flower, and she sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked. The Doctor leant back against a tree.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks. It's just so weird being back here again." Susan nodded, and looked around her.

"The last time I was here was when I was called back for the Time War. But I spent all the time fighting in space. I never saw the planet while the war was on."

"I did," said the Doctor, darkly. "I saw the Daleks here, destroying everything. Everywhere was fire, death… you were lucky not to see it. It was better being on the ships. You didn't have to see this all getting destroyed." He ran his fingers through the grass, looking at it, smiling. He didn't exactly have many fond memories of this planet, but its true what they say – you don't know what you've got 'til its gone.

"But its back now," said Susan happily, trying to lighten the mood. "And it's just as beautiful as ever!" She stood up, and spun around, taking in everything around her. The Doctor smiled at her. He remembered one of the first adventures they went on when her schoolteachers had joined them, and they're materialised in a forest. Everything had been frozen, petrified, and she'd thought it was all very beautiful. She'd wanted to take a flower back to the TARDIS with her, but it ended up getting crushed.

Susan picked a berry off one of the nearby bushes, and ate it. She smiled and took a few more. She sat back down next to the Doctor, and offered him some. He smiled and took one. He ate it thoughtfully.

"Mmm, lushberry," he said, "very nice. One of the sweetest berries in existence. Not quite as nice as edible ball bearings, though. Or bananas. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He gave her a big grin, and she gave a confused laugh. "Did you know? The French _really_ know how to party. Always bring a banana to a party. I didn't tell you about that, did I? It was our first adventure with Mickey the Idiot. We landed on this space ship, but the crew where nowhere to be seen…"

xxx

Rose had been wondering through the forest for almost half an hour, and had no idea where the Doctor or Susan had got to. But if she was going to get lost somewhere, there weren't many places she'd rather get lost. Then she saw the most beautiful flower she'd ever seen. The tree was covered in them. They were big enough to fit in her palm. They had golden leaves, with silver streaks, and smelt lovely. The petals felt so delicate, and so soft, like silk. Gingerly, she picked the flower from the tree, and went off to find the Doctor.

It wasn't long before she found him, she could hear his voice floating though the forest. He was laughing, which was a good thing, when he'd first walked off into the forest he'd looked quite upset. Oh wait. If he was laughing, that meant Susan was there. She wanted to see him alone, ideally. Oh well.

Stepping carefully through the trees, making sure not to knock or drop the flower, she came to where the Doctor was. She looked through the trees, and saw him sitting with Susan. They were both laughing, and eating berries.

"And then he snogged her!" the Doctor laughed, throwing his head back.

"Really?" gasped Susan.

"Yea!" they both laughed, just as she and the Doctor had before.

"Honestly, he was really going for it," he laughed again, and ate some more berries.

Rose watched, as her smile fell.

"She gave him one hell of a slap, I think she inherited it from her mother." They continued to laugh together.

Rose felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, as she dropped he flower and walked back out into the jungle.


	6. Separated

I'm getting less and less reviews... starts to cry if you read this PLEASE review! It doesn't need to be long. I do like long reviews, though... anyway, please do review, I'm getting rather depressed about this.

Also, I've got a question for all you devoted Doctor Who fans (this'll bring in the reviews, hehehe...) is Rose meant to have dyed blonde hair or is her hair meant to be naturally blonde? I know Billie Piper's hair is dyed, but I was wondering about the character. Because in the missing poster her hair was brown, and in Stone Rose someone says something about her hair being a nice blonde, and it must be dyed (or taken from a slave...), and her routes are clearly visable. Or is it all explained somewhere I haven't seen yet that she has naturally blonde hair? Anyway I've gone on about this for an awfully long time so I'll shut up now and get on the with story. But first the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... blah blah blah... you know the drill.

xxx

Rose wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but was damn sure she wasn't going to stop.

She was angry and jealous. And she didn't even know why.

She could hardly be angry with the Doctor, he was just talking to his granddaughter who he hadn't seen in years and thought was dead. And she couldn't exactly be jealous of Susan, after all if she were in the Doctor's position she'd probably be giving all her time to her long lost granddaughter. She'd just wait a bit, and then everything would be back to normal.

Wouldn't it?

Yes. Of course it would. Stop worrying, and head back to the Doctor. After all, they were on a planet that wasn't meant to exist (she felt she felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu whenever she thought that) which meant that it wouldn't be long before they were running for their lives.

Rose turned the other way, and started walking back to the Doctor.

xxx

"So, you think there's no one on the planet?" asked Susan. They'd been talking and laughing for ages, and had thought it was about time to start concentrating on the problem at hand.

"Yea, far as I can tell. I can't sense anyone." They were walking through the forest now, looking for any clues as to why the planet might be here. But the Doctor had suspected they weren't going to find much here. And he was right. So far, they hadn't even found Rose, and he was pretty sure they were at least going to find her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

xxx

Rose had a very good excuse for being nowhere to be seen. She was lost. She'd been walking randomly through the forest for ages now, and wasn't sure anymore whether she was walking towards or away from the Doctor.

She pushed her way though some more trees, until she came to a clearing. It wasn't the same fields they'd seen before, which made her rather disappointed. Did this mean that she'd walked all the way through the forest and out the other side? If it did, at least she knew which way to go back.

She started to head back into the forest. But before she got through the trees, she heard something. She ignored it, and started walking again.

Then it got suddenly cold, as a shadow was cast over her. She caught her breath, as whatever was behind her got closer. 'Well,' she thought, 'no point in running away.' And then she made the biggest mistake of her life.

She turned around.

xxx

The Doctor was starting to get worried about Rose. He hadn't seen her since they went into the forest, and there was no sign of her anywhere. Where the hell had she got to?

"Does she do this often?" asked Susan, who was following close behind him.

"All the time," replied the Doctor, "First adventure she went on together she walked off and almost got herself killed."

"How?"

"Oh, just a bit of sunburn…" He was cut off as a sudden scream cut through the forest. For a second, his hearts stopped beating. "ROSE!" he shouted worriedly, and hurried off into the forest, following the scream.


	7. Trapped

Yay! Lots of reviews for the last chapter! I love you all. Oh and thanks for helping me about Rose's hair, to be honest I didn't know what peroxide was embarrased look I did wonder what Anndroid was on about there.

My fantastic beta has requested to be mentioned, so I will mention her. Her name is QueenBoris, though I think the name Susan suits her better, she's too bloody smart. She's been a big help in writing this, so thank you to her.

Disclaimer: I don't think Iown Doctor Who, let me check... nope, I don't. Damn.

xxx

The Doctor was running fast. Very fast. So fast Susan was having a hard time keeping up. She was pretty sure she'd never seen anyone run so fast, or be able to get through a forest so easily.

The Doctor leapt over roots and plants, weaved between trees and ducked under branches with amazing speed and accuracy. He seemed to be moving faster that it is possible to move, but to him time was going horribly slow, as it always did when Rose was in trouble.

Finally, he came to a clearing. Jumping out from the trees, he span around, looking for any sign of Rose.

"Rose!" he yelled at the top of his voice, "ROSE!" But there was no answer. Nothing. Panic began to rise in him as he frantically ran around looking for any sign of her. He ran a hand though his hair.

"Grandfather!" He spun round and gasped as he saw was Susan was looking at.

The last thing he remembered was wondering how stupid he looked with his mouth hanging open like that before his world went black.

xxx

The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes, and instantly regretted it. He was in some sort of jail cell, and had one hell of a headache. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking around himself. He was surrounded by stone walls, but couldn't see a door. The floor and ceiling were also stone. The stone was damp and rough, and the room smelt like a sewer. There was no light, spare the few rays that were slipping through a few cracks in the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Susan lying next to him. Shifting closer to her, he gently shook her, willing her to wake up.

"Susan?" he whispered, "Wake up, come on," but she remained unconscious. He checked her pulse and breathing, which were both normal. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up and looked around the cell for any sign of a door or any other way out. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and scanned the room.

But he got nothing. No way out. The room was sealed stone. So how the hell had they got in there? He scanned for some type of teleport, but there didn't seem to be any. Maybe the teleport had been turned off. He sighed and leaned against the wall behind him.

He decided to try to figure out what race of aliens had captured them. If these aliens were on Gallifrey, then they must have something to do with the Time Lords. But they weren't Time Lords. If they were, he would be able to sense them. Before they'd knocked him out, he got a glimpse of the ship. It was big, black and quite frankly rather scary. The weird thing was that one-minute it hadn't been there, and then suddenly it was. And then he'd been knocked out, probably by some sort of signal or wave, since it hadn't been anything physical that had knocked him out. But he couldn't help but think he'd seen that ship somewhere before…

"Grandfather?" Susan started to open her eyes, and the Doctor was instantly beside her. He helped her sit up as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he replied, trying to cover his nerves. He didn't do a very good job, though. "There doesn't appear to be anyway out, which is less than good," he stood up and tried to see anything through the cracks, but all he could see was white light.

"Grandfather, how are we going to get out?" Susan asked, getting increasingly worried.

"I don't know!" he shouted angrily, throwing both fists against the wall in front of him. He punched it, with all his might, but nothing happened. All he managed to achieve was a painful throbbing in his hand. He didn't care though, and punched it another few times, but still nothing happened. Eventually he gave up, and let his bruised, cut hands fall to his sides. He turned around and leant his back against the wall, defeated. Slowly, he slid down the wall and sat on the ground, resting his elbows against his knees and his head in his hands. He shook his head, as his mind raced, trying to think of some way out.

Susan sat down next to him, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. What she was reassuring him of, however, she wasn't quite sure.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked quietly. The Doctor moved his hands and looked forward into space.

"We wait," he said, sadly. He looked up at the ceiling, where the few rays of light were shining through. Just one world was running through his head.

Rose…

xxx

Rose was bored. Before she was bored she was scared, but now she was just bored. From the little light that was coming through the ceiling, she could just about make out the time on her watch. She'd been there for two hours. Well, two hours and 7 minutes to be precise. The Doctor was going to come soon, she was sure he was. He had to.

She'd tried to find a door, but as far as she could tell she was in a solid stone room, with a few cracks in the ceiling. She had no idea how they'd got her in there. There seemed to be no way out, but she knew the Doctor would find a way. He always did.

Suddenly she was pulled back to reality as the room started to melt away from her. She stared in horror as everything went black, and her head was spinning. She felt as if she was falling. Then her body seemed to be ripped apart, then stuffed back together again, as another room melted into view in front of her.

She lay numbly on the floor for a moment, as she waited for the world to stop spinning in front of her.

"You will stand."

She vaguely registered a voice, but it didn't seem to mean much to her. She had a splitting headache, but it was fading quickly. But she still didn't feel much like moving.

"_You will stand_."

Uh oh. The voice was starting to sound angry. Better to as it said. Blearily, she stumbled to her feet, almost falling straight back over again. Swaying, she tried to make out the blurry figures in front of her. It took a second for her to realise they were moving closer to her, and she took a step back.

"You are not Time Lord."

Her sight began to come back to her, and she saw the figure in front of her properly. She frowned for a second at the human features. But confusing was quickly replaced by fear, as the features looked rather angry.

"You are not needed."

The man in front of her looked human enough, with black hair and piecing eyes. But there was something about him that made him so alien. She looked around worriedly as more people approached her from all directions, cutting off any form of escape.

"You will be disposed of."


	8. Where's Rose?

Rose has been disposed of! Aren't I evil? Mwhahahaha. I forget to mention before, this is set sometime after The Satan Pit and before Fear Her. As always, if you read this, do please review.

Disclaimer: I own Doctor Who about as much as I own NASA.

Yay! The line thing is working again.

**

* * *

**

When the Doctor had been wondering how they were going to get out of the stone cell, he hadn't expected it to be when the walls melted away.

He instantly knew by the way his head felt as if someone had been playing football with it that he was being teleported. All he could do was hope that Susan was being teleported with him to the same place, and that Rose would be there.

The second a room started to materialise in front of him, he was up on his feet, demanding where Rose was. He still couldn't exactly see straight, or stand straight, or think straight, but he had to know where Rose was. He could hear them talking, but his head was still spinning too much to make out what they were saying. He shook it in an attempt to sort his mind out. It seemed to work. He could make out some figures in front of him. They looked humanoid, but he couldn't be sure yet.

"She isn't important."

The Doctor shouted out a few arguments to the contrary, while his vision slowly came back to him. The people in front of him all did look human, but he was sure they weren't human. They couldn't be.

He looked down at Susan who was lying next to him, holding her head. He took her hand and helped her up, and she stood behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what have you done with Rose?"

"I said. She isn't important."

"Don't you dare say that!" he roared at the man in front of him.

"You really don't like people telling you she's not important, do you?"

The Doctor was silent. How did he…?

He shook his head. Coincidence.

"Where is Rose?" he asked again, slightly less demanding then last time. But he said nothing, and the Doctor could tell he wasn't going to tell him. So he went for a different approach.

He put his hands in his pockets, and walked casually, yet threateningly, up to the man closest to him who had been talking, who appeared to be the leader. He had short black hair and piercing eyes. The Doctor walked right up to him, inches away. The man was very tall, but so was the Doctor, just tall enough to look down at him. "So who are you?" he asked, sounding intimidating. But the man didn't flicker an eyelid.

"You know who we are, Doctor."

The Doctor was surprised, but tried not to show it.

"If I knew who you are, then I wouldn't be asking, would I?" The man didn't saying anything, so the Doctor carried on. "How do you know who I am?" A small smile flickered across the man's face.

"We know you, Doctor. We always have. Since before you existed."

The Doctor frowned. Now he was confused.

"What?"

"We have been watching you."

"Why me?" he asked. "Why am I so important?"

"You know. You always have known. The renegade Time Lord." The smile on his face widened ever so slightly. "The last Time Lord."

"Oh do your homework," he moved away quickly, and stood next to Susan. "I'm not the last Time Lord. Not anymore." The man smiled again, and started walking towards the Doctor.

"And why is that? Because of us. We gathered the energy and manipulated it to bring back someone you were close to. We can just as easily kill her again."

The Doctor's breath caught. They were right. If they did somehow make the time ripple, and he didn't know any other way it could have happened, then they could, logically, take her away again. But he couldn't let them see he was scared.

"So how did you do that?" he asked, walking towards him again, but not getting so close.

"You should know, Doctor."

"I probably should, but I don't." The man stood completely still, not moving. He was silent. He clearly wasn't going to tell the Doctor who they were. "What have you done with Rose?" he asked again.

"Always looking out for our little human friend, aren't we?"

"Where. Is. She." He said angrily.

"What are you going to do? Grab her hand and tell her to run?"

"_Tell me_!" He shouted, running straight up to the man. There was a tense pause, then he finally got a reply.

"We disposed of her."

It wasn't exactly the reply he wanted.

"What?"

"We disposed of her."

"What? What does that mean, 'we disposed of her?' What do you mean?" he shouted angrily. He started to walk backwards, but still menacingly close.

"She was not needed, so we disposed of her. She is not Time Lord."

The Doctor was about to shout again, but then it suddenly sank in. He was about to run forward but stopped, and lowered his arms. He looked at the men standing in front of him, realisation slowly dawning on him. "Oh," he said, stepping back. "You didn't need her, so you disposed of her," he paused, staring straight at the leader, who smiled just a bit more evilly, "you killed her."


	9. Destiny

Aww, the Doctor's all sad about Rose. Poor him. Or is he? Looks suspicious Yea, course he is. Right, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Doctor. Who. Got it?

* * *

"She is not dead."

The Doctor looked up suddenly, so hopeful.

"What?" he whispered.

"Yet."

He frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"She is disposed of. She will be dead soon."

The Doctor suddenly launched himself forward.

"Don't you _dare _hurt her!" he roared, ready to attack the man in front of him if needs be. "What have you done with her?"

"She is in the incinerator." The man was so calm it was creepy. "She will be dead soon."

"No!" The Doctor shouted, then suddenly grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck, "release her now," he said in a low growl, dark as hell.

"You cannot save her. She will die."

The Doctor lifted him off his feet, but the man remained calm.

"If you dare hurt her, you will have made me your enemy, and believe me you don't want me as your enemy. Now release her, or I will make you wish you had never been born."

"And what will you do, _Doctor_? Kill us all? What will that achieve? It won't get her back."

"I won't let you kill her."

"You can't stop us."

The Doctor was about to talk again, but was cut off as the man suddenly raised his head and stared upwards, mouth open, eyes wide. The Doctor instantly dropped him, and looked around at the others. They were all doing the same thing.

"Wha…"

"She has the power."

The Doctor stared at him as if he was mad.

"What? What power? What are you talking about?" The man looked at him suddenly, and smiled slightly.

"She will be needed."

"So… you won't kill her?"

"No."

"Oh good," the Doctor walked back away from him, satisfied for now. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"Her power will be extracted for us. Then she will be killed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What power?" he demanded. He honestly had no idea what they were talking about. "Come on, I think it's about time you gave me some answers. I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Tyhedra."

The Doctor blinked.

"_Tyhedra_?"

"Yes."

"No. No. That…" he ran up to him, then away again, and turned to face him, running his hand through his hair in the process. "That's impossible." The man simply smiled that small, evil smile. "Tyhedra…" the Doctor muttered, shaking his head. "That's why I recognised the ship. Because you're…" he looked up at him again, frowning more than he'd ever frowned before. "But that's not _possible_. You don't exist!"

"We're standing right in front of you. How can you say we don't exist?"

The Doctor was stuck on that one.

"But you _don't_. You're just a legend, a fable… part of Time Lord mythology… you're not _real_…"

"Just as Jack thought the Time War wasn't real."

The Doctor stared.

"What? How do you do that?"

"I said, we've been watching you. All your life. Watching, and waiting. We've always been there. Always."

Now the Doctor was starting to get scared. He couldn't exactly argue with them, how else would they have known about Jack or anything else they knew about him? But if they had been watching them, then they knew everything about him. Which wasn't good.

"But why me?"

"We told you. We always knew you would be the last Time Lord. It has always been your destiny."

The Doctor was silent. He had never believed in destiny, it just wasn't the way the universe worked. It was a bit like the devil saying it was from before time. It didn't fit in his rules.

"But there's no such thing as destiny, or fate, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh, but it does." And now the man started to walk forwards. And it was terrifying. "It has always been your destiny. You said so yourself, Doctor: you are the stuff of legends. And what do the legends say? The wanderer, the man without a home. The Lonely God." He stopped, standing just in front of the Doctor. "And we are your destiny. And hers. That little Earth girl, from so long ago. Who would have thought she had such a destiny?" he took another step forward, his face now inches from the Doctor's. "Because of you, Doctor, she has the destiny she has. You have the power to change the course of time, to change fate. A gift unique to few other species. But you cannot change your own fate. And by taking her with you, you have intertwined her fate with yours." He smiled, the look of victory in his eyes. "You will give us the power we have always needed." He moved his face closer, so close they could feel each other's breath. "And you will both die here."

And the Doctor went mad.

He launched his fist straight at the man's face, and sent him flying backwards. The Doctor stood over him, his body shaking with fury.

"Now let _me _tell _you _something, _Tyhedra_," he bellowed, his voice echoing around the room, "I _can_ change destiny, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue Rose Tyler, then I'm going to stop you, and there isn't anyone or anything in this universe that can stop me!" He ran back to Susan, grabbed her hand, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated the teleport.


	10. Finding Rose

Rose is alive! Well, of course she is. I couldn't kill her. Could I? Nah.

Every time I read the last bit of the last chapter it always reminds me way too much of his speech in Bad Wolf or POTW or whichever one it was. I think I subconsciously nicked it from there. Oh well.

Wow! Chapter 10! That's scary, I didn't realise how far on this story was getting.

Disclaimer: I can watch the whole of Doctor Who… all that is, all that was, all that ever will be… but I don't own it.

* * *

Rose was getting rather scared. She'd had a bunch of human alien things advance on her telling her she was going to be disposed of, and next thing she knew she was in what looked disturbingly like an incinerator.

But the Doctor would get her out. He had to. He always did. He wouldn't let her die.

She was sure she could feel something odd, like a signal or something. But she had no idea what it was. It was probably just her imagination. What it actually was, was a signal scanning her mind for any reason they might need her. So far it hadn't found anything, and there was therefore no reason for her to be kept alive.

So she wasn't.

She couldn't help but think that the temperature was starting to rise, which wasn't a good thing considering she was in an incinerator. She looked around nervously, as the temperature continued to rise. "No…" she whispered, looking desperately round the room for a way out, but there was on sign of a door. "No!" She ran up to the nearest wall and banged her firsts against it, but all that earned her were a couple of burnt hands. She ran backwards and blew on the burnt skin, while the temperature got progressively higher.

Suddenly flames burst out from the walls, and she screamed, instinctively moving away form the walls, but she was surrounded. "NO!" she screamed, the heat of the flames running through her. Sweat that ran down her face got mixed with tears. "No, you can't…" she begged into thin air, as the temperature raised to unbearable levels. "No! Please! Doctor! HELP!" She started to break down into tears, as it felt like her skin was boiling.

"Doctor…" she cried, as she felt as if she was going to set on fire, "Doctor help me… don't leave me please…" Just as she felt as if she was going to faint from the heat, it suddenly stopped. She looked around herself, as the room temperature started lowering again. She breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned and almost started laughing. She knew the Doctor would get her out. She never doubted him.

What she didn't know was that it wasn't the Doctor who saved her.

* * *

The Doctor and Susan materialised in a corridor. He'd set the teleport for random, and hoped they wouldn't materialise somewhere terribly inconvenient for them, but the corridor was fine. He looked down one way then the other, but neither gave him much clue as to where to go.

He pressed another button on the sonic screwdriver.

"There we go," he said, turning around to look at Susan, suddenly grinning, "took out the teleport. They won't be whisking us away any time soon." Then his grin fell and he turned serious again. "You ok?"

"Are they…" she spoke quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yes, I think they are."

"But I thought they were just a legend."

"So did I. But it would make sense them being here now, with the Time Lords gone. But what I don't understand is how they managed to watch me like that, and how they knew I would be the last surviving Time Lord."

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe they're just trying to scare us."

"Maybe. I hope so," he walked away from her, and started to look at the walls, running his hands over them, "I thought I recognised the ship from somewhere," he looked up to the ceiling, and walked over to the other wall, "It's exactly the same as in the myths." He looked around some more, then frowned, and looked back round.

"Susan, have you got a phone?" he asked.

* * *

Rose staggered around a bit, as she re-materialised again. Couldn't they think of a better form of transport?

She looked forward at the person in front of her, and jumped whe she realised who it was.

It was the same man that had told her before that she was going to be 'disposed of'.

"You are needed."

She blinked, surprised. Then she remembered that he was going to kill her.

"Oh, right, so _now_ I'm needed, whereas before you were going to kill me without a second thought?" she shouted.

"That is correct."

"And you can stop talking like that!" His sounding like a robot was starting to really annoy her. "So, who are you? What are you doing here? And why am I suddenly needed?"

"My name is Tyhedra. We are here to claim our rightful place in the universe. You are needed because you have the power."

"What? What power? What are you talking about?"

"You have the power. Once we extract it out of you, you will be disposed of."

"Can't you just let me go once you've got whatever power it is your talking about?"

"No."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Why would we?"

Rose could see this argument was useless.

"Once my friend gets here your gonna be sorry," she said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Ah yes, the _Doctor_. He said he was going to save you. He won't, though. It is your destiny to die here."

"Shut up! You don't know the Doctor." Tyhedra started to laugh, but it wasn't an evil laugh. He was genuinely amused.

"We know the Doctor better than he knows himself."

"What?"

"We have been watching him all his life. We have been waiting. We have brought him here. And he will die here."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and gave him a slap Jackie Tyler would be proud of. As he staggered back, she ran past him as fast as she could, straight towards the thing that looked most like a door. She searched for a way to open it, hysterically hitting the door and the wall. She was about to throw herself against it, when it opened. Half expecting to suddenly feel his hand on her shoulder, she threw herself out the door and ran down the corridor, adrenaline rushing through her.

She didn't get far, when she heard her phone going off. She pulled it out of her pocket, almost dropping it from running so fast and shaking with fear, pressed a button and put it to her ear.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her voice down the phone.

"Rose! You're ok!"

"Only just! I was nearly incinerated!"

"Ok ok listen, where are you?"

"I dunno, in a corridor somewhere."

"Ok listen, stay where you are, don't move unless you have to. I'm going to trace the signal with the sonic screwdriver. I'm coming to find you."

Rose heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver, followed by static and the phone cutting off. She put it back in her pocket nervously, and waited.

* * *

The Doctor whirred the sonic screwdriver, then looked up suddenly. "That way!" he said, pointing the opposite way down the corridor. He grabbed Susan's hand and they started running. He held the sonic screwdriver out in front of him, and it lead them down the correct corridor when they came to a junction. Soon it was leading them up a flight of stairs, and to a large metal door. Only thing was, the Doctor couldn't seem to get it open.

Rose was very anxious, and felt so vulnerable, just standing in the middle of the corridor, not being able to move. There wasn't even anywhere to hide, nothing to hide behind. And when you had a load of aliens running after you trying to kill you, this wasn't exactly the best position to be in. But at least the Doctor was coming.

Suddenly she heard a noise, and it sent a chill down her spine. Footsteps. Lots of footsteps. And they were getting closer. Oh god, they'd found her. And if they hadn't found her yet, they sure as hell were about to.

She started shaking, as she had no idea what to do. Maybe if she ran the Doctor would know she'd moved. Not that she really had much of a choice.

Then she saw shadows round the corner, and she knew it was time to move. She broke out into a run, trying to be quiet at first, then giving up as she heard her footsteps echo down the corridors. The footsteps got faster. Oh great, now they defiantly knew she was there. She just had to run, and hope.

They were catching up with her, she could hear them. She felt breathless as she ran, worry and panic rising inside her. She looked behind her, and saw the men catching up fast.

Then she ran into something.

She stumbled backwards, and fell down. She stared up at the metal door in front of her for just a second, before jumping up and throwing herself at it. She banged against it, just as she had with the other door, but this one refused to open.

"No!" she shouted desperately, "let me through!" suddenly she turned, and saw the men in front of her, just as she had before when she was first taken out of her stone cell. She pressed her back against the door as if trying to get away from them, as they advanced on her. She whimpered slightly, as they came closer and closer. She clamped her eyes closed, waiting for them to kill her, or extract whatever power they seemed to want, or grab her and take her away.

Just then the door opened behind her and suddenly and arm was wrapped round her waist pulling her backwards.


	11. Doctor!

I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter :( PLEASE review if you read this! I want to say a big thank you to Shrink To Be and blackhairdye for reviewing almost every chapter, and a major thank you to Scout Girl for reviewing EVERY SINGLE chapter! Thanks Scout Girl, you're brill!

Disclaimer: The BBC have promised me complete ownership of Doctor Who, but it's not publicised yet, and if you ask them they'll deny it.

* * *

She gasped as she was pulled backwards, and the army in front of her suddenly blocked off by the door shutting again. She spun around, and found herself face to face with the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, lifting her off the floor slightly, before dropping her back down and smiling at her affectionately.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, grinning.

"Not a bit!" Rose laughed, lowering her arms. The Doctor's smile faded, and he looked at her seriously.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just about. You?"

"Been better. Right!" he turned around suddenly, clapping his hands together, "Time to find out exactly what's going on here. Rose! Did you find out anything that might be useful? What did they say to you?"

"Oh, just some stuff about them watching you and bringing you here. It's not true though, is it?" she said, laughing. But when the Doctor didn't laugh and instead gave her a rather grim look, she started to get worried. "Doctor?"

"I think they have," he said, walking off back down the corridor.

"But, Doctor…" she called out, following him. She caught up with him, almost running by his side as he strode down the corridor. "They can't have done, can they? I mean, how can they watch you like that?" The Doctor didn't answer. "Doctor, what are they?" He stopped and looked at her, with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

"They're the Rashetea, from the planet Alifrygel; Gallifrey's sister planet. Gallifreyan legends say that right at the beginning of time when the Gallifreyans were just starting to learn of the their powers over time and space, the Rashetea were also learning of the Gallifreyan powers, and wished to have them for themselves. So they formed an army lead by a Rashetea called Tyhedra and attacked Gallifrey, hoping to learn the secret of the Gallifreyans, so they could use the power themselves. With this power, they could rule over time and space and shape the universe into their own image, instead of leaving it to grow the way it should do. But the Gallifreyans defeated them, and banished them to the vortex, so they could never escape. And the Gallifreyans would look over the vortex and make sure they couldn't get back through, a job that was then passed on to the first Time Lords.

But as time passed, eventually it passed into legend and no one believed any of this. Even the Time Lords. They would make sure none of the creatures living in the vortex or the void, such as the reapers, could get to the universe, but they never thought the Rashetea actually existed. But now that the Time Lords have gone, there's no one keeping them in the vortex. Time is in flux, and the vortex is always rupturing, not enough to cause any damage, but it makes it easier for anything living in the vortex to get out. Maybe that's how they got through. And it took them this long because it would still be hard for them all to get through, there's a whole planet's worth of people on this ship. And then they gathered any excess energy from the Time War to create the time ripple, to lure me here. If the TARDIS didn't have the time ripple to follow, then it wouldn't have seen Gallifrey. Somehow they brought Gallifrey back, and now they want mine and Susan's powers over time and space." He stopped, and sighed. "That was a long story, wasn't it?"

"But Doctor, they said they've been watching you. How did they do that?" Rose asked. The Doctor thought for a second.

"It's said that from the vortex, with enough practice, anything living in it can see any part of time and space they desire, but they can't change it in anyway. I think that's what they may have done. Gallifreyan parents would always say to their kids 'if your naughty the Rashetea will see and come and get you,' but it was just a threat. Maybe it was some truth in it, though. Maybe they have been watching me, from the vortex. Maybe they could somehow see a time after the Time War, and knew I was to be the last Time Lord. I don't know. But I think it's about time we found out!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pressed a button. "There we go, put the teleport back online. Now we just wait for them to teleport us ba-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before they were teleported away.

* * *

They reappeared as second later in the same room they'd been in before, once again surrounded by people. The Doctor pressed another button on the sonic screwdriver.

"Teleport off again," he said, grinning, "you're not taking Rose again." He put the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket, and looked at Tyhedra, who was once again in front of him.

"So, you've figured it out."

"Yea, I have, haven't I? But I suppose you knew that was about to happen. I suppose you knew I was going to teleport out and save Rose. I suppose you knew I was going to punch you in the mouth."

"We have not seen this, but we know we will succeed."

"Why? Because it's our destinies to die here?"

"Yes."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't care what they were saying, there was no such thing as destiny and fate, and there was no way he was going to let them kill Susan and Rose.

"How did you know I would be the last Time Lord? You can't go to a time after the Time War then go back before the Time War. During the Time War Gallifrey was wiped from time and space, its existence eradicated, so that that it never even existed in the first place! So how did you know I would survive?"

"We can see more than you think in the time vortex. We have been living inside it for so, so long now. We have learnt to travel to different points in the universe, even points that were wiped from history. We could go back to Gallifrey right now, if we wanted to. But once we have your powers, not only will we be able to see anywhere in time and space, we will be able to control and manipulate it. We can erase the entire history of the universe!"

"Some things never change," muttered the Doctor, "How did you get Gallifrey back, then?"

"We used excess power from the time ripple."

"But resurrecting a planet takes a _phenomenal_ amount of power, you can't have had that much!"

"We had enough."

"Well, I guess I can't really argue. One more question. What 'power' does Rose have, exactly?"

"A power beyond anything we have ever imagined. With your power, Doctor, we can travel back in time and manually stop anything from happening, and work to shape and change the universe. With her power, we need not move or work, we can simply change the course of time with a thought."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor in a voice slightly higher pitched he had hoped. Tyhedra smiled, and his eyes thinned.

"You will see. Once we have absorbed your power, Doctor, we shall take hers."

"You're not taking my power or Rose's. How you even think you're going to do this I don't… wait, what about Susan?"

"We created her. We cannot get anything new from her."

"And what are you going to do with her?"

"Dispose of her."

"You are not."

"We are going to do this, Doctor, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, Doctor, we will proceed with out plan. We will take your power, and with it, reawaken hers."

"How are you going t-"

"Doctor!" He spun round, and saw the men behind him grabbing Rose and Susan, pulling them backwards.

"No! Let go!" he shouted, running over to them, but before he could get to them, he was pulled backwards himself. He struggled desperately, kicking and throwing his arms around, but it was no use; there were too many of them. He was pulled backwards away from Rose and Susan, who were trying to escape and get to him, shouting for him. "Rose! Susan!" he screamed, but it was no use. He was turned to face Tyhedra, who was standing quite calmly in front of him, smiling. "So what are you going to do now?" he demanded, "Extract my power, I suppose."

"That is correct."

"And what are you going to do with me afterwards?"

"You will die."

Before the Doctor could protest any more, Tyhedra was raising his arms, with a particularly evil glint in his eye. The Doctor stared, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, as his hands started glowing. Then he screamed as he felt his energy being sucked out of him.

"_Doctor!_" Rose screamed at the top of her voice, as bright, white light started to flow from the Doctor to Tyhedra, lighting up the whole room. The men holding the Doctor let go and stood back, as energy started to flow from the Doctor's body. The light became golden white, and the Doctor fell to his knees, screaming in agony. Finally the flow of energy stopped, as the Doctor's body fell to the ground in front of Tyhedra, who looked down at him as if he was a piece of gum he'd scraped of his shoe. "Doctor!"

The last thing the Doctor heard before his world went back was Rose scream his name one more time, and his last thought was, 'I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry.'


	12. The Powers of a Time Lord

The Doctor's dead! Poor Doctor. (Hm, that sounded familiar...) Yay! I got lots of reveiws for the last chapter! Wooo! 7 people, that's a new record since the first chapter. Yay I'm happy now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own David Tennant, who is currently locked in my basement.

I give up on the line thing, it's just too annoying.

xxx

Rose stared at the Doctor's body lying motionless on the ground, and felt a chill go down her spine. She was trembling, and felt suddenly weak. She couldn't even seem to breathe anymore. She heard a sob next to her, and looked round and saw Susan staring at the Doctor, looking rather pale.

Susan tried not to cry, as she stared at the Doctor. She felt a pang of fear, quite like nothing she'd felt before. She looked over at Rose, who was looking at her. She looked worried out of her mind, and Susan could see the pain in her eyes. She looked unhealthily pale.

Both their heads shot back to look at Tyhedra, who was starting to laugh. It was a dark, evil laugh, and it seemed to ring through their ears. It was something they knew they'd never forget, and that was probably because they were about to die.

"So… much…power!" he raised his hands, grinning insanely.

He looked round at them, a smirk on his face. He started to walk towards them, and they both caught their breath. He stopped in front of them, his piercing eyes cutting straight through them.

"Is that your Doctor saving you then?" he laughed mockingly.

Rose wanted to break down in tears and attack him at the same time.

"Not to worry child, you will be with him in death soon…"

He started to walk towards Rose, raising his hands to her head height. She tried to push herself backwards away from him, but they held her tight. She couldn't move, and there was no one left to save them. She chocked out a sob, as tears started to form behind her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"No…" she whispered, "No, no you can't… Doctor… help…" she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable… but it never came. She opened them again to see a Susan shaped blur in front of her, moving unrealistically fast. She seemed to be fighting another blur, which Rose guessed was Tyhedra. A second later Tyhedra was stumbling backwards, suddenly back to normal, and Rose was being pulled along, very very fast.

The crowd seemed to be pushed away in front of her, with nothing they could do about it. Before she knew it, they were at the door, and it was opening. She was pulled through, and it was closing again behind her.

She stared at Susan, who was rapidly becoming Susan and no longer a blur. Susan took a deep breath and leaned against the door, holding her head.

"I haven't done that for ages…" she said quietly, before the door started to open again behind them. They both stared at the door for a split second, before running top speed down the corridor.

They ran round a corner just as the door opened and the Rashetea were running after them. Somehow they managed to run quicker, and were soon far enough away not to hear the Rashetea behind them. Susan pulled Rose through another door, and closed it behind her.

They leant against the walls gasping for breath. Rose looked up at Susan.

"What the hell did you just do?" she shouted, still panting.

"I slowed down time," she answered simply, "it's very hard to do, and I managed to overpower Tyhedra, since I've had a lot more practice with these powers then he has. I also managed to get this," she held up a card, "it's a key card, opens and closes all doors. We should be safe in here." Their breathing returned to normal, and they both completely failed to stop the tears that had been trying to escape.

They burst out into tears, sliding down the walls and sitting on the floor, holding their heads in their hands. "Oh God he's dead," Susan sobbed, "I can't believe it, he's really dead…"

"But, can't he, you know, regenerate?" asked Rose through her tears.

"No, there's nothing of him left. There's just his body. Tyhedra absorbed his _soul_," she shook her head, "there's nothing we can do. We can't bring him back, only Tyhedra can do that. We can't save him… we can't stop them… there's nothing we can do…" Suddenly Rose stood up.

"No! We can't just give up! The Doctor wouldn't just give up, would he? And he wouldn't want us to. He'd want us to keep fighting, no matter what. He'd want us to find away to stop them, I mean, there must be _something_ we can do, there always is…"

"Well what do you want to do!" Susan shouted, standing up, "'Cause I'm all open to ideas!" Rose tried to answer, but found she had nothing to say.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking down at her feet. "But there's gotta be something we can do to save him. I mean, we can't just leave him…" They both stood in silence, trying to think of anything they could do. Then Susan looked up.

"They said that you had a power, greater then that of a Time Lords. What were they talking about?" Rose tried to think, but had no idea.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Maybe something happened to you while you were with the Doctor," suggested Susan.

"Well he told you all about our adventures, didn't he?" said Rose bitterly, "I heard you talking in the forest, and while you were talking in Gallifreyan, I'm sure he told you everywhere we've ever been then." Susan frowned.

"No, not everywhere! Just some of your adventures, and the aliens you met. He told me about the last place you went, and meeting the Devil, and the Cybermen, and the Daleks and when he regenerated…" she trailed off, and her eyes widened. "That's it!" She ran up to Rose suddenly, with all the energy of the Doctor, "When you absorbed the time vortex, you became the Bad Wolf, and had power over time and space. Maybe that's it, maybe that's the power they're talking about!"

"I guess it could be…" Rose said, then shook her head, "no, that can't be it. The Doctor said he took it back out of me, 'cause it was going to kill me, and it killed him instead, so doesn't that mean I don't still have it?"

"He said he was going to 'reawaken' your power. Maybe it's still inside you, but you just don't know it, and you need a Time Lord to release it." Rose nodded, trying to figure this all out.

"So if we let him 'reawaken' the Bad Wolf, then I can stop them, 'cause the Doctor said I had complete power over time and space. They wouldn't be able to stop me. And I could bring the Doctor back to life, he said I could control life and death."

"I don't know, they probably would have thought of that. Maybe they just wanted to extract the power, without letting you use it… I don't know. I'm still not entirely sure how they managed to do that to the Doctor." They paused, once again stuck for ideas. Knowing a way to get out was one thing, knowing how to do it was another.

"He said once he was a Time Lord he could reawaken it, so maybe you could do it," suggested Rose. Susan looked as if she'd just been asked to make a cheese sandwich.

"How am I going to do that!" she gasped, "I wouldn't know where to start!"

"Well, Tyhedra was going to put his hands on my head, and one time I saw the Doctor do that to someone, he said he was looking through her memories and thoughts; searching her mind. Maybe that's what he was going to do; search my mind for the Bad Wolf, and reawaken it." Susan tried to speak, but seemed to have lost her voice.

"But I don't want to search you _mind_," she whispered, aghast.

"It might be the only way to stop them." They were both silent, as Rose waited for Susan's answer.

"It could kill you," she whispered. But Rose was adamant.

"If it's the only way to save the Doctor, then so be it." Susan was amazed. The Doctor was right; she really was no ordinary human girl. She was willing to give her life to save the Doctor.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked, but Rose didn't answer. She took a deep breath, and walked towards Rose, raising her arms. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be." They closed their eyes, and Susan placed her hands on Rose's temples, and began to search her mind.


	13. The Powers of Rose Tyler

Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I'm getting so much work from school, so updates will probably take longer. This chapter wasn't meant to end here, so the next one will probably be rather short (but I don't know we'll have to see) but I thought I'd be nice and post this now for you all :D

I couldn't watch Who Do You Think You Are! cries but I recorded it, so I can watch it when I get time :D

Disclaimer: There's a lot of things on this Earth I don't own, such as a working pair of headphones, a new ink cartridge for my printer, Blackpool and any IT coursework. Oh, and Doctor Who.

xxx

Susan frowned as she searched Rose's mind. She'd only ever done this a few time before and that was years and years ago. She wasn't even sure where to look. First place she decided was to look at her memories of the Bad Wolf, even though the Doctor had said that she didn't remember it. Doesn't mean the memories weren't there, they'd just hidden themselves.

Rose was… well, surprised didn't seem to quite cover it. Maybe astonished was more fitting, or astounded. Susan was _inside her mind_, and there wasn't really any words she could think of to describe how utterly weird that was. This must have been how Reinette felt. She'd rather have the Doctor look through her mind, he already knew it pretty much inside out… apart from one major thing, so maybe it was better that it was Susan. She already seemed to have figured it out anyway, which was slightly worrying. Was she really that obvious? She'd have to ask her later. Oh… what the hell? That's not her memories! It's… Gallifrey. No wait it's the TARDIS, looking very different inside. A school, a junkyard, teachers… these must be Susan's memories, which confused the hell out of her. How was she in Susan's mind?

Suddenly she gasped, as Susan looked into her memories of the Bad Wolf, and she suddenly found herself remembering what had happened. The Doctor had told her, almost word for word, what had happened, but it wasn't the same as remembering it properly.

Oh. _Oh_. He hadn't told her _that_. It was the old Doctor, and he was… kissing her. Oh wow. He was a good kisser.

But before she could think of that any further, Susan was going deeper into her mind, further into her subconscious… and it was the weirdest thing ever. If she ever had to describe this to anyone, she wouldn't have a clue where to start.

Suddenly they were cut off as they heard a sound coming from outside, and they snapped their heads round to look at the door.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Susan, staring in horror, as the noise was getting louder.

"Ignore it, just hurry up!" Rose grabbed her hands and put them back on her temples, and they shut their eyes again. Susan searched frantically for anything, getting increasingly worried when she didn't find it. The sound of footsteps was getting louder, and Susan was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. She tried to block it all out, and concentrate on Rose's mind, but was finding it very hard.

Rose could feel Susan struggling inside her mind, and tried to relax as much as she could in an attempt to help her. Susan was once again in her subconscious, looking through the memories of the Bad Wolf.

Then two things simultaneously happened at once.

One was the doors bursting open as the Rashetea finally barged their way in.

The other was Rose suddenly gasping as she once again got that same feeling she'd got when she'd looked into the TARDIS.

Susan fell backwards as Rose's head flung back, and energy began to build up in her body. She stared as golden light flowed around her, pulsating through her body. Susan stared as Rose turned to face the Rashetea, the vortex glowing in her eyes.

Tyhedra stared, unbelieving.

"What the hell…" he whispered, "what are you?"

"I am the Bad Wolf."

He stared, eyes wide.

"But you can't be, that's impossible…" he stood, completely stunned, before suddenly getting angry. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"You have no concept of destiny, and fate."

"What?" he said quietly, "no, you're wrong, this isn't right! This isn't what's meant to happen! It's your destiny to die here, just like the Doctor!"

"There is no destiny. I can see everything, every possible future; there is no set path for anyone. Only I control life and death."

"But…" Tyhedra started to back away, fear in his eyes. "This isn't right… we've lived inside the vortex, we've seen the future, where we rule. It must happen!"

"You have seen _a_ future. There are an infinite possible futures, each creating a new universe. And I can see it all. I can see everything…"

She paused, staring into space, into time. She could see everything in existence, everything that ever existed, everything that ever will, and anything that ever could have done.

"And I can control it."

She raised her hands, and Tyhedra stared in horror as the people around him began to blow a bright yellow, and disintegrate.

"No…" he whispered, "NO!"

"Everything must die. Nothing lasts forever."

She looked straight at him, and he stared back at her, as her eyes glowed with the power he craved so much.

"I control life and death. I control everything…"

She raised her hand to him, and he gasped as white energy began to flow out of him, and the bright, golden, raw energy left his body.

"NO!" As the last of the energy left his body, he felt suddenly weak again. The room was lit up by the power in the air, glowing so bright it was blinding.

Tyhedra could only stare for a second, before the energy began to seep into the walls and out of the room.

"The Doctor will live."

xxx

In a room deep in the ship, energy began to flood in through the walls. It illuminating the room, before flooding into the body lying on the floor.

The Doctor's body arched as the energy entered him. He gasped as he opened his eyes, staring around the room, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. What the hell…?

xxx

"No!" Tyhedra backed away further, ready to run down the corridor. But he knew there was nothing he could do; nothing could stop the Bad Wolf.

"The Doctor will live…"

Tyhedra stared, paralysed with fear, frozen to the spot.

"And you will die."

He suddenly got the inexplicable feeling that he was disappearing, and looked down just in time to see his legs glowing a golden light.

"NO! You can't! I can't die!" he struggled to move, but there was nothing he could do. The light rose to his chest… to his head…

"Everything has its time, and everything dies."

The light engulfed him fully, and the next second he was gone. And Rose stood in the middle of the room, as Susan crept out from the crate she was hiding behind. She'd never seen so much power in her life. She swallowed, and somehow managed to find her voice.

"R…Rose?" she whispered, her voice cracking. But Rose didn't answer. Susan came out a bit further, ready to jump straight back behind it again if needs be.

Rose put her arms out, tipped her head back, and breathed out. And the golden light left her body, and seeped out of the walls and out of the ship, and into the planet itself.

Rose fell forward, catching herself just before she collapsed. She felt so weak, as if he legs were going to give way underneath her. She was light-headed and dizzy, and the room seemed to spin in a way she was sure it didn't do before.

"Rose?" She turned a little to suddenly and lost her balance, and Susan caught her just in time. Susan lowered her gently down, and they knelt on the ground

"Wha… what happened?" Rose asked, in a voice barley more than a whisper. Susan's worried expression suddenly turned into a smile.

"You did it," she grinned, her voice full of joy, "You beat them!" Rose broke into a smile, and they both laughed, and threw their arms around each other, crying with joy.

Rose suddenly pulled away.

"What about the Doctor? Is he ok?" she asked urgently.

"I think so, you said, 'The Doctor will live.'" They were silent for a second, before Rose suddenly grinned.

"Well let's go find him then!" she jumped up and ran out of the room, and Susan ran out after her.

xxx

The Doctor gingerly got to his feet, wobbling every so slightly. He had no idea what had just happened. He looked around himself, when he realised that the room he was in was the same one he'd been in before. Well, that made sense. So where was everyone?

He began to walk towards the door, and took a look out. Another corridor. He couldn't hear anything; the ship seemed completely silent. It was eerie. He walked down it slightly, then heard footsteps coming back the other way. He froze for a second. But there weren't many footsteps. No… two people. Two people… Rose and Susan!

He started to run down the corridor, and came round a corner, and stopped. There they were in front of him. His face lit up when he saw them, as did theirs.

They each shouted either Doctor or Grandfather, and ran up to him. He ran up to them arms out, and they ran straight into his arms and almost knocked him over.

They gave each other one big group hug, jumping with joy. Rose and Susan had tears running down their faces.

Finally they parted, grinning at each other.

"What the hell happened?" asked the Doctor, still not able to believe he was actually alive.

"That would be Rose," Susan said proudly, turning to face Rose, the blushed slightly. The Doctor frowned.

"How?"

"I looked into her mind and released the Bad Wolf again. That was the power they were talking about. She killed them and brought you back to life." The Doctor looked at Rose, an impressed look on his face. Rose just smiled at him, not sure what to say. He broke out into a smile, looking at her fondly.

"Rose Tyler," he said, and put a hand on each cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. (A/N: Scout Girl, did you really think I wouldn't make him kiss her?) He looked at her, smiling, not taking his hands away. "Brilliant, you are!" he said happily, "just brilliant!" he leant down and hugged her, then stood up again, and looked at Susan.

"And you!" he said, grinning at her, "couldn't have done it without you!" he pulled her into a hug too. He was being uncharacteristically hyper and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was alive and was bloody happy about it.

Suddenly the ship shook, and they were almost knocked off their feet. They looked around for what caused it, but couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" gasped Susan, looking at the Doctor, who was staring at the ceiling. Slowly, he lifted his arm and pointed upwards.

"That," he whispered. They both followed his gaze, and on the ceiling saw golden energy flowing down the corridor, and out through the walls.

"But that's the Bad Wolf," said Susan, "isn't it? The time vortex, I thought it all disappeared."

"Apparently not," said the Doctor thoughtfully. Then the ship shook again, more violently this time. "But we're not going to stay to find out!" He grabbed each of their hands and they started running down the corridor, following the flow of energy.

xxx

After running down seemingly endless corridors as the ship shook more and more, they finally found what they were looking for. Escape pods.

The Doctor opened one with the sonic screwdriver, and Susan and Rose jumped in it. The Doctor looked round as huge cracks started appearing in the walls, before jumping in after them.


	14. Escape

I'm sorry QueenBoris! I've gone and posted a chapter without sending it to you first! Again! Sorry. You've done it too! Anyway, for the rest of the readers... The Doctor is alive! Yay! All cheer:D You'll be happy to know that this appears to be the first chapter that doesn't actually end on much of a cliff hanger! I'm evil with cliff hangers, aren't I?

Disclaimer: Rose and the Doctor are not together, and from that we can conclude that I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

The Doctor managed to squeeze into the pod, which was clearly intended for two people. Rose ended up sitting half on his lap, half on the seat, while his legs were sprawled over Susan. Not that they were particularly worried about that, they were more worried about getting out alive.

The Doctor whirred the sonic screwdriver at the door, which promptly shut, then at the control panel. He didn't have time to figure out all the controls, and he couldn't reach it anyway. Suddenly the pod shot out of the holding bay, throwing its passengers against the door.

Then the walls, which were black, turned out to actually be made of glass (or some such see-through material), and they could see outside. They were still on Gallifrey, but this time it was very different. It was no longer the peaceful planet it had been before, but it had bright, golden energy flowing through it, attacking it. It was being destroyed.

Before they could stare out any longer, they were plummeting towards the ground. The Doctor pulled himself through Rose and Susan and managed to grab what looked like a steering device and pulled it up. Suddenly the pod lurched upwards, once again throwing its passengers against the back wall. The Doctor managed to pull himself free from the bundle that was Rose and Susan, and straightened out the flight path.

They flew steady enough for Rose and Susan to disentangle themselves, and properly in the seats, though they were still terribly cramped. Susan looked out of the windows, as the planet's surface started to crack beneath them.

"What's happening?" she asked, as the Doctor and Rose also looked out the window.

"The Bad Wolf's destroying the planet," the Doctor said, "it was never meant to exist so it's being destroyed. Wiped from history." He paused, then looked back into the pod, a mixture of horror, sadness, guilt and helplessness on his face. "It's happening again," he whispered, so sad.

Then the pod shook, as there was an explosion outside. They looked out, as balls of flame shot up from the ground. The Doctor grabbed the controls again and pushed them forward, sending the pod hurtling forward.

Managing to somehow dodge the balls of fire that were shooting up towards them, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and put it against the controls. "If I can get it to locate the TARDIS it can home in to it…" he pressed some more buttons, and the pod beeped. "Let's just hope its not to far away."

He grabbed the steering device again, swerving through the balls of fire.

xxx

The TARDIS wasn't too far away luckily, and pretty soon they were flying over the forest they'd been in before.

Then they got hit.

The pod suddenly went flying up into the sky, as fire engulfed it, covering the windows. Rose and Susan screamed, as the temperature rose so suddenly.

Then just as a sudden it stopped, and they were falling to the ground. The Doctor grabbed the controls again, and made the pod lean forward, but still plummeting at a speed they weren't all too comfortable with.

Then they saw it, in a clearing just after the forest. The TARDIS. The Doctor veered the pod down, and they were heading to the ground. "Hold on!" he shouted, as the ground got closer and closer. He pulled Rose and Susan towards him, and they held on for dear life.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash as they hit the ground, and they all managed to fall off the seats into a big heap on the floor. The Doctor stuck his head up, and tried to pulled Rose and Susan up. "Everyone ok?" he asked urgently.

"Yea, fine," said Rose quickly.

"Susan?"

"Yea, I'm ok… just about…" Susan pulled herself up, and the Doctor kicked the door open. Susan jumped out, followed by Rose and the Doctor.

The ground beneath them was shaking so violently they almost fell over.

"Run! Get to the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, and they started running, trying desperately to stay upright. They ran as fast as they could across the ground, which was crumbling away beneath them. Bits of ground would completely fall away, and they had to be careful not to be on top of one.

Finally, they stumbled up to the TARDIS, clinging onto it. The Doctor opened the door and Rose and Susan ran in, glad to be finally off the planet. But the Doctor stayed outside for just a second, looking out over the planet that was once his home, that was once so alive and peaceful, and that he'd had to see destroyed before. He looked at Gallifrey for one last time, before stepping back inside the TARDIS.

Susan and Rose were holding onto the railings as the ship shook around them, and the Doctor ran up to the consol. He started pressing buttons, and the TARDIS made a noise that clearly meant 'not again'.

"Sorry old girl," muttered the Doctor, pressing some more buttons. The TARDIS shook again, making more noises. "Fine!" the Doctor shouted suddenly, hitting a button, "just get us the hell out of here!" Then the TARDIS lurched to one side, knocking the Doctor over, as he landed flat on his back. The engines groaned and the ship shook, as sparks flew from the consol and the room creaked… all the normal stuff now, as far as Rose was concerned.

Rose and Susan fell to the ground, still clinging onto the rails, as the Doctor was thrown across the floor. Every time he tried to get up he just fell back down again, it was as if he was trying to walk on ice or something. Finally he managed to angle his fall towards the nearest railing and grabbed hold, sitting on the floor like Rose and Susan. The TARDIS creaked, groaned, shook and exploded around them as it made its way to wherever it felt like going.

Then suddenly it all stopped, and they sat in silence for a second. Rose was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well, could be anywhere. I let the TARDIS decide, so we're probably…"

"Rose?" he was interrupted by a familiar voice from outside the TARDIS.

"Oh please no…" whispered the Doctor.

"Rose are you in there?" the owner of the voice was knocking at the door. Rose grinned and jumped up, and ran to the doors. She opened them and threw her arms around her mother, who was waiting outside. "Rose, you said you'd come back to the flat! I've been worried sick!" Rose just laughed. Susan got up and started walking towards the Doctor, who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Of all the places… of all of time and space… why is it always _London_!" Susan laughed and pulled the Doctor up. He'd told her all about his encounters with Jackie Tyler, and when she'd slapped him (which Susan couldn't seem to stop laughing at) and he now looked thoroughly depressed.

Jackie turned to look at the Doctor and Susan, grinning.

"And look at you!" she said happily, walking up to the Doctor, "Ooh it's good to see you again," she threw her arms around him, and the Doctor stood stock still, looking traumatized.

"One hell to another…" he muttered, and Jackie suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oi! I heard that!" she said angrily, and the Doctor waited for a slap, but it didn't come. Instead, Jackie was walking back over to Rose. "So? What happened?" she asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, long story," said Rose, smiling and shaking her head, "Come on, I'll tell you in the flat."

xxx

After telling her mum the story, Rose had decided to take a walk outside. The Doctor had retreated to the TARDIS to find an ice pack to put on his cheek after receiving one hell of a slap from Jackie. She'd explained after that it was for a combination of letting Rose almost get killed numerous times and for dying himself, leaving him unable to protect her. Quite how Jackie could give him a slap for dying, the Doctor didn't know.

Susan said she'd gone to get some time alone, and a bit of peace and quiet. Rose had gone to get a bit of quiet herself, away from Jackie's complaining, mostly. And she wanted to talk to Susan.


	15. Where to next?

Last chapter! It's finished! This story went on a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would. I might do a sequal, but I need to think of a plot first. I want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, QueenBoris, my fantastic beta, and Scout Girl, who I've decided to dedicate this chapter to because she's absolutally brilliant and has reviewed every chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: 15 chapters on, and I STILL don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

"Susan?"

Susan looked up suddenly, and saw Rose standing above her. She was sitting on a bench in the park, just enjoying the peace and thinking things through. But she was glad Rose was here, she'd wanted to speak to her. "Oh, hey Rose. Sit down," Susan gestured to the bench she was on, and Rose sat next to her.

"Listen, um, in my mind… what did you see?" she asked, sounding terribly nervous.

"Oh, not much, don't worry. I just looked at the Bad Wolf memories," Susan replied, completely honestly.

"Ok, good," Rose said, looking down at the hem of her top she was fiddling with. "'Cause, um, what you said before, 'bout the Doctor and how I felt…" Rose paused. She was really nervous; she didn't really know what to say. She'd never told anyone this before. "You were right. I do love him." She looked up at Susan nervously, waiting for answer. But she didn't need to worry; Susan was smiling.

"I thought you did," she said. She'd been fairly sure Rose did care for him more than she would for just a friend. She definitely acted like it.

"But don't tell him," Rose said quickly, "please." Susan considered telling Rose that _she_ should tell him. The Doctor seemed to care for her more than a friend too, but she couldn't be sure.

"Ok, I won't," she said honestly.

"Thanks," Rose whispered.

"Can I ask something?" Susan shifted slightly on the bench so she was facing Rose more. "Has you mum slapped the Doctor before?"

"Yes!" Rose laughed, "Yes, she has, when he first took me back. He thought it had been 12 hours, but it had actually been 12 months. He face was so funny!" They both laughed, gaining a few looks from people passing by, "he looked as if he'd never been slapped before! Well, he hadn't."

"No, I don't expect so." They both laughed, before they were interrupted by a voice above them.

"Dare I ask what you two are laughing about?" they looked up to see who has said it.

"Doctor!" Rose said.

"Hello!"

"Sit down," she shifted up a bit so he could sit on the bench next to her. "How's the cheek?" The Doctor raised his hand to his slightly red cheek, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Still hurts," he moaned, "I think it's worse than the last one. Or maybe this body just doesn't handle slaps so well. I think Jackie should do that for a living, you know. Professional slapper. In all senses of the word…" Rose looked completely aghast, and the Doctor smiled at her.

"OI!" she shouted, hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry! Couldn't help myself…" she calmed down, and leaned back on the bench, smiling. "So Susan," the Doctor said, leaning forward to look at her, "have you decided what you're going to do? Are you going to keep travelling with us?" the Doctor looked nervous, but hopeful.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Susan said, smiling. The Doctor grinned that grin that only he seemed to be able to do. "But you have to promise me that you won't leave me like you did before." The Doctor stopped grinning and looked at her seriously.

"I won't," he said sincerely, "I promise." They smiled, and Susan leant back on the bench, looking up at the sky.

"So," she said, "where to next?" The Doctor looked up as well, and so did Rose.

"Oooh," the Doctor leaned back, looking up thoughtfully. "Anywhere."


End file.
